


Long Lived

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny has lived for an extremely long time, there are times where he wishes he could just join his people in death...Man in the Moon doesn't let him, won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Lived

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I'm supposed to say Happy Thanksgiving, even though it isn't until tomorrow.  
> Happy Thanksgiving!  
> Mines not gonna be all that happy, hence why this story is seeming kinda drab and dark themed.  
> The reason: my childhood friend, my beloved horse, Jake has finally passed away this morning.  
> He lived 39 long years, he deserves rest. R.I.P. Old friend.:-(

E. Aster Bunnymund, the last of his noble race, the last existing Pooka, was angrily pacing his Warren. He was bitter and angry, why did Manny have to make his life such a living hell?! Why couldn't Manny just leave well enough alone? Why couldn't he leave HIM alone?! Bunny turned his gaze up to the bright moon, glaring at the one who caused him all this anger and distress.

Bunny flattened his ears as a stern, calming voice echoed through his mind, "E. Aster Bunnymund! I can not allow you to fade this way, I forbid it!"

Bunny laughed sardonically as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "YOU won't allow it?!" He snarled "Who are you to say, what I can and can't do, Manny?"

"You are part of an elite team, you are needed here, you can't leave the children without hope!" Manny telepathically told his soldier of hope.

Bunny crossed his arms letting his claws extend slightly and digging them into his arms to keep his temper under control, which was an already lost battle. He curled his lip up, growling hatefully, all this over a stab wound he had gotten in a fight the day before. The man responsible for the wound, Pitch Black himself, the same man who had made Bunny the last of his kind so many centuries ago, just when Bunny had laid down ready to just go to sleep and never wake up again, Manny had to poke his nose in places he wasn't wanted.

Bunny had just closed his eyes for a second and awoke to feel warmth over the stab wound in his side, healing it, sealing it back together to prevent Death from picking up the Guardian's soul. Bunny was outraged to say the least, he had been waiting for the perfect moment to go peacefully and honorably. The wound had been a bad one, painful and deep. Bunny had felt himself become weak from blood loss and had come home to let himself die in peace, but then Manny had to stop him from dying and restore him back to full power like some stupid battery!

So here he was still living all thanks to Manny! Bunny continued to pace irritably, he had been at peace, he had been ready to leave this world, but Manny had stopped it! Had forbidden it! Selfish bastard. Why could he not just let Bunny go? Why was he even still here? Just when he had thought he was going to get to join his people in death, the chance to join them was taken from him!

"I hate you." Bunny hissed as he turned away from the moon

"Aster you are needed, you can't go yet." The moon responded, Bunny huffed like a teenager who had been called out and was acting defiantly.

"How long must I suffer bein' the last of my kind? When are ya gonna let me die in peace?!" Bunny yelled as he tapped open a tunnel and leapt down into it, may as well let his friends know he was okay, they knew he'd been wounded during the fight, he knew they were worried.

He headed to the North Pole. As he expected they were all waiting to hear news of him, he hopped over to the fireplace without saying a word, warming himself briefly before joining them. Even though he acted like his normal self in front of his comrades, telling them he was fine, he felt dead and hollow on the inside. He felt drained emotionally and mentally, but he would survive and carry on as he always did.


End file.
